


dazed and confused - johnny beecher

by penaltbox



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: College Hockey, F/M, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penaltbox/pseuds/penaltbox
Kudos: 1





	dazed and confused - johnny beecher

Media day. You figured it was the same as any other preseason prep that Johnny had to do so you hadn’t paid it any mind when he kissed your forehead and left your dorm that morning. 

You had nothing to do that day so you planned to stay in bed a while and maybe, just maybe, get one or two things done just to get a jumpstart on your week. 

That potential progress was halted when you checked the Michigan hockey Instagram and saw the videos. Johnny was never shy about volunteering to talk on camera or anything, so really it wasn’t a big surprise, but something about it made you look twice. 

Realistically he didn’t look much different than when he left that morning. Maybe it was the uniform. Maybe it was just how you were feeling that day. You weren’t sure what exactly, but you did know something about it was turning you on more than normal. 

You exit the app and immediately pull up your messages with him, tapping one out quickly. 

“Excuse me??”

You know he’ll be confused but you can’t formulate much more of a response at that moment so instead you wait, watching the screen for his reply. 

You don’t expect it to come as quickly as it does, but it makes you smile a little. Maybe this could be a fun game to play until he got back from doing all this media you apparently weren’t prepared for. 

“Excuse you what? Did I forget something??” 

You laugh, knowing you probably did have him a little concerned now. There was no use wasting time on it any longer. 

“You can’t be looking that good at promo. You need to come back now.”

You were joking, of course, and he’d usually pick up on that even over messages. This was no exception and he seemed to decide to play right along with you. 

“You want me to come back? Why’s that?”

You blush a little, not sure where you want to take it, but you roll with it. Why not put a little extra spark with the flame?

“I need you to come back for.. reasons”

You know he’s probably got a smug look on his face as he plays this off with the boys around and that just makes you even more fired up about it. 

“What might those reasons be baby?”

He’s toying with you now. He wants you to say it, but you’re not giving in that easily. 

“Hmm I could think of a few.”

Simple, vague, probably leading him in the right direction. He’s not as patient apparently today. 

“Two rounds last night not enough for you?”

You take a deep breath, shaking your head a little. Of course he was more blatant about it. He wasn’t one for holding back on what he thought. 

“You just look good today and it caught me off guard.”

You see the typing bubbles pop up but then disappear. They do that a couple more times and you roll your eyes, figuring he was busy with something else. 

A message comes through just before you’re about to get up and go shower and this one makes you stop. 

“You gonna be good for me when I get there?”

You contemplate leaving him on read after that one but respond instead. 

“Always good for you. When should I be ready?”

“Another hour and I should be back.”

You leave it at that and quickly get up to hop in the shower. You weren’t expecting his arrival time to be so fast, but now you’ve got to make sure you’re ready for whatever he might be thinking he wants to do. 

You grab your phone again, shooting a message off to your roommate about what was going down over the next few hours. She was a hero and said she’d make herself busy at the library for the day. You owed her for that. 

The shower is perfect by the time you step in, getting done what you need without much fuss. You’re almost giddy over the fact Johnny was on his way back soon. It makes you feel a little silly but who could blame you when your boyfriend looked like that?

You grab a pair of lingerie that you know he loves. They’re black and lacy, which he’s almost ripped before, but he likes them too much to wreck them. 

Other than that you only grab one of his USA hockey shirts, slipping that on. You finish up getting everything how you want it and grab your phone, seeing your missed a message from him a few minutes ago. 

“On my way back. Be ready.”

You shiver a little just reading it. Johnny was already so much bigger than you, but something about him taking control of situations just really got you worked up. 

You pace the room nervously, trying not to mess with anything too much. It seems like hardly any time at all before there’s a knock on your door that makes you jump. 

You walk over quickly, checking the peep hole just to be sure it was him. When you confirm it, you open the door slowly, smiling up at him. 

“Welcome back,” you say softly, reaching a hand out for him. 

He takes your hand in his much larger one, looking you up and down. He licks his lips before his eyes meet yours again. You know that look. You know what comes next. 

“Get inside now. We don’t need anyone but me seeing you like this,” he smirks, stepping into your room. 

He closes the door behind him and flips the deadbolt. He’s quiet, carefully taking in what he’s looking at. He pulls your hand gently, making you step closer to him. He reaches with his free hand and tugs up your shirt just enough to see what underwear you’re wearing. 

He groans and drops the shirt, his head rolling back, “fuck, baby girl. You were serious about this, huh?”

You smile a little, proud that you could make him react like that with only having put on the right outfit. It’s a small win but you’ll take it considering he’d be calling the shots the rest of the time. 

You want to be closer though so you crowd in close to him, running your hand up his chest. 

“Missed you a lot, baby. You looked so good in that video. I can’t believe you’re mine,” you hum, praising him a little to get his ego going. 

He brings his hand up to catch yours that’s on his chest, lifting it up. He kisses the pulse point on your wrist, letting you slip your hand up to hold his cheek. His eyes are bright, but you know he’s got darker things on his mind. 

“You wanted me back so badly. What did you need?” He asks quietly. 

“You.”

He smirks then and his hand moves down, pulling your shirt up again only to slip his hand into the black lace he’d already admired. Your knees almost give out and your grab onto his arms, trying to maintain a little balance. 

He laughs a little, his fingers finding how wet you are already, “is this all for me? I made this happen and I’ve hardly touched you.”

He’s cocky but you love it. Johnny was almost always polite and well behaved, so this side of him was a rare moment that you savored. 

“Please, Johnny. Please just have your way,” you mumble out as he leans in to kiss you hard. 

Your lips press desperately against his, fighting back with all the pent up frustration from waiting hours for him to get back. 

He lifts you up suddenly, your legs going around his waist out of instinct. You let out a little gasp that gives him the chance to slip his tongue in your mouth, dominating more of the situation. 

He walks over to your raised bed, sitting you on it perfectly leveled with his height. You pull back and look at him, waiting for his next move. 

He hesitates for a second, his fingers toying with the hem of his shirt that you’re wearing. You’re not used to this moment of waiting so you nudge his back with your heel. 

“What’s going on?” You ask him, wondering what he’s doing. 

He sighs, “you remember the safe word?”

You bite your lip, trying to hide the smile that was coming out. You nod quickly, trying to pull him in to kiss you again. He pulls back though and gives you a serious look. 

“No, what is it? I need you to say it out loud,” he says, not giving in just yet. 

You roll your eyes a little, but you know he’s asking for good reason, so you mumble out, “penalty.”

“Right. That’s my good girl,” he smiles, leaning in to kiss your forehead, “use it if you need to, okay?”

You go to respond, but a better thought crosses your mind quickly. It’s a risky one. One that could backfire if you’re not really ready, but you go for it anyways. 

“Make me.”


End file.
